


I'll take what I can get (but I want more)

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie rewrite of 1x15, No Roman, Pre-Relationship, the merge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: So this is Hosie rewrite of 1x15.  Hope realizes that her focus should be on helping the twins and not fixing things with Landon.  And in the process some things are realized and conversations are had.





	1. Talking to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So there is no Roman in this story. The only way he will appear in any fics of mine are as a pile of ash.

Yesterday I promised Lizzie I would help her fix things with Josie and she would help me fix my relationship with Landon. Granted I would have help her without the quid pro quo. I know Josie is mad at Lizzie and I know she has every right to be, but I also know how important family is. So if I can fix things between the twins I will.

But this is going to be harder than I thought. It looks like Lizzie didn’t sleep at all and she seems a little overly energetic. Also the break down of the cycle is terrifying to say the least. But, it is clear that nothing I say right now is going to change Lizzie’s mind so best to let this fail and then we can really try and fix things. Lizzie gives me the prism so I can workout what I want to say to Landon. So I head down to the dock to try it out.

I place the prism in the light and wait for Landon to appear, but he doesn’t. Standing before me is Josie. “Wait what are you doing here? I wanted to talk to Landon.”

“Well clearly your subconscious has other plans.” She walks over to the bench and takes a seat. “Well are we going to talk or are you just going to stare?”

“Are you flirting?”

“Maybe. We should probably talk about that. But, first we need to talk about why I’m here.”

“And why are you here?”

“Come on Hope. You’re smart, you wanted to have a practice conversation with Landon, but instead I’m here. So logically I must be here so…”

“So I can figure out what to say to Josie so that her and Lizzie are on good terms.”

“Close enough.” She is being annoyingly vague.

“What do you mean close enough?”

“You will figure it out, now stop stalling and practice already.”

“Fine. Look I know you’re angry with Lizzie and you have every right to be. I just got the break down of whole cycle and it terrifies me. I want to help, but I don’t know how.”

“It took you long enough to notice the cycle we are stuck in. It only took you ten years.”

“Hey it isn’t like you paid that close attention to my life either.”

“And fail.”

“What was that?”

“You got angry. The conversation is going to derail if you get angry. And before you say that I poked first. Josie is angry right now and hurting so she is probably going to lash out. You can’t get angry.” Damn it she is right.

“Ok so don’t get angry I can do that. Let’s try again.”

“Hope have you come here to broker a peace between me and Lizzie? Well don’t try.”

“Look I know things aren’t great with you and Lizzie and they haven’t been for awhile. But, trust me when I say that I know about complicated family dynamics. You two need to have a real conversation. Not one were you just forgive Lizzie or were you two just fight. But, one were you two actually talk about your problems. And if you want I could be there and help keep things civil.”

“Much better.”

“So that will work?”

“Maybe, I wish I could tell you it will, but I’m just your subconscious playing Josie as best I can. And since when have imaginary conversations ever played out in real life like you want?”

“I have to try. So are you going to tell me why I am talking to you and not Landon?”

“I told you. You have to figure that one out for yourself. Now go talk to the real Josie.” I grab the prism and go to find Josie.

I decided to find Lizzie first so that I can tell her my plan. There is no point in asking Josie for sit down if Lizzie isn’t on board. But, I don’t get the chance to ask. The room is a mess and Lizzie isn’t much better. I try to calm her down, but it won’t work. She mentions the Merge again. So I tell her I will give my aunt Freya a call and see if she knows anything.

The phone rings a few times before she answers. “Hope, is everything ok?”

“For the most part. Aunt Freya what do you know about something called the Merge. It has to do with the Gemini Coven if that helps at all.”

“It sounds familiar. Get me a little while I am sure I have something in one of my books about it.”

“Thanks Aunt Freya, please call me the moment you find out.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you too.” So now that that is done time to find Josie.

I find Josie sitting by the fireplace reading the book I got for Lizzie to give to her. Well here goes nothing.

“Hey.”

“Shouldn’t you be hang out with your new best friend.” Ok that stung a little. Is she jealousy that me and Lizzie are friends now?

“That is actually what I am here about. I think a crash I brewing.”

“Then you should stay away.” That was cold.

“Look I know your mad at her. And you should be but she is your sister and she needs your help.”

“She did this to herself.” What am I hearing this doesn’t seem like Josie.

“She can’t control her brain chemistry.”

“No, but she can choose to take her medication. She hasn't taken it since we saw our mom, because she doesn’t like the way it makes her feel. So she tried magical bracelets, releasing her inner bitch, and distracting herself with Miss Mystic Falls. But, all of that is just delaying the inevitable. Letting her crash is the only way anything will ever change.”

Ok that is a lot of info. And the lack of medication explains a lot. So new tactic, get Lizzie back on her medication and then work things out between the twins. As I get up to leave something stops me. Josie isn’t the only one that needs to get something off her chest.

“Hey, you know if you want to hang out or something all you have to do is ask right?”

“Really? Doesn’t seem like it.”

“What do you mean by that? I have been trying to be your friend for weeks now. I know I pushed you away before, but I’m trying now.”

“So I try for ten years and nothing, but now that you want to try I should just jump aboard?”

“I thought this is what you wanted too. You know sometimes it is like we barely know each other and then at other times it is like we have been best friends our whole lives. And sometimes…at moments…it feels like there might be something…”

“More?” Thank the gods she finished that sentence I don’t know if I could have. I wasn’t expecting to say that.

“Yeah, more, and I know everything is super complicated right now. With Penelope leaving and me and Landon on the outs so if you don’t want to talk about that, fine. That conversation can wait. But, I want you in my life. I’ll take what I can get.”

“So friends for now then?”

“Yeah for now. But, I want to finish this conversation later.”

“So do I.” There is a smile on her face for what seems like the first time since Penelope left.

After leaving Josie I head to the dock to talk to prism Josie. I place the prism in the sun and Josie appears again.

“Finally figured it out.”

“Yeah. You could have told me I have feelings for Josie.”

“Would you have believed it even coming from me?”

“Probably not. I would have figured the prism was broken or something.”

“Well do you want to practice the conversation you are dying to have?”

“No, as tempting as it is, that is a conversation that needs to be just me and her. No practice.”

“Good you’re learning.”

“How long have I had these feelings?”

“Hard to say. Thinking back on it probably a few years at the least.”

“Years?”

“Let me ask you this if you had gotten the note what would you have done?”

“I don’t know. I would have…I would have…I would have run to her. Oh gods I had a crush on her.”

“Change that past tense to a present tense and yeah you do.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“Just something about Landon and that voicemail. You should probably have MG listen to it. Also you should check in on Freya.” Fuck I almost forgot about that. I grab the prism and pull out my phone. Before I can press call Aunt Freya’s name appears on my screen.

“Aunt Freya did you find out anything?”

“Yeah I did sweetheart. You are not going to like this.”

“Tell me. Josie is obsessed with this and Lizzie is convinced it’s a spell to break them up or something.”

“There is no easy way to say this, but the Gemini Coven as a really fucked way of pick its leaders. When twins from the right bloodline, like Josie and Lizzie, turn twenty-two they have to preform a ritual called the Merge during a celestial event. Their magics will merge and then they will fall unconscious. And whoever wakes up gets everything. All the magic and even some of the other twin’s personality. And the other dies. I am so sorry sweetheart.”

No this can’t be happening. I just became friends with them. I can’t lose them. I can’t lose Josie. And even if she did win it doesn’t matter she won’t be able to live with herself for killing Lizzie. “Aunt Freya I need you to call everyone and start looking for a way to stop this. I’m going to go talk to Dr. Saltzman and get him to pass every bit of info to y’all.”

“Of course. Sweetheart we will not stop looking. We have six years I am sure we can find a way out of this. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I hang up and start running back to the school. I can feel the hot tears running down my face. Lucky for me Dr. Saltzman is in his office.

“I just got off the phone with my Aunt Freya and she told me about the Merge. Look Josie has about figured it out and Lizzie is about to have a break down so either you tell them or I will.”

“Ok. Do you want to come with? I am sure the girls could use some support.”

“No this needs to be between y’all. I will be there for them after. Now go, before I decide to tell them myself. Also you are going to call Freya and give her everything about the Merge. Every lead that went nowhere and everyone that you haven’t run down yet.”

“Of course we could use the help.” He leaves and now I don’t know what to do. In truth there isn’t anything I can do. So I decide to take prism Josie’s advice and have MG listen to Landon’s weird voicemail. As I go to find MG I can’t help, but think about everything I have learned today.

About the Merge, about Lizzie not taking her medicine, and about my feelings for Josie. I just figured this out only to learn that I might lose her. I won’t let that happen. I won’t lose anymore people I love.


	2. Flick of the Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triad attacks the school with a Hosie rewrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the finale fucked me up. Y'all asked for a second chapter so here it is. Be careful what you wish for.

Today was a lot to say the least. My conversation with Hope, fighting with Lizzie, finding out about the Merge, and now apparently Landon is in trouble again. Honestly a recuse mission was just what I needed to get my mind off the shit storm that has become my life. Unfortunately, the recuse mission got put on hold when Triad showed up. Without our magic we are defenseless. So me, Lizzie, and Hope went looking for a way to contact my dad. And then shit really hit the fan.

Some asshole from Triad found us and pointed a gun loaded with Malivore mud bullets. Lizzie stupidly tried to get him to shoot her, but even in the middle of a fight I couldn’t let her die. So I stepped in front of her. Hope tried to shield me, but she was a second too late and I got shot. And now we are hold up in the dungeon and I am slowly dying from this stupid mud bullet.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Really Lizzie right now I’m kind of dying here.

“With me? You practically begged him to shoot you.”

“Because if I’m going to die in my prime it may as well be in a blaze of heroic glory.”

“You are unbelievably selfish.”

“Who took it upon herself to dive in front of my bullet? I thought that your codependent days were over?”

“A regrettable relapse.” Ouch why did she just poke my bullet wound?

“Hey keep it quite in there!” Fucking Triad asshat.

“Hey we’re not in the prison yard asshat!” The asshat leave us alone and Hope walks over to us.

“You guys I’m so sorry. I mean I dragged y’all into this and I have no idea how to get us out of it.”

“Well that is not good enough Hope. My sister is clearly dying and we did not wait ten years to be friends with you for you to not come through with your annoyingly perfect Hope Mikaelson heroics when we need you the most.”

“She is right for a change. It is hero time Hope.”

“Hey I said keep it down in there.” Great this guy again. Before we can say anything he goes down. With MG behind him.

“Did someone say hero time?” Nice entrance line MG. MG tells us about some weird artifact in a tunnel under the school that is blocking all our magic. 

Hope is running her hands up and down her arms. Suddenly she stops and looks at her right arm. I can’t see what she is looking at, but she has that last time save the day idea look on her face.

“Josie, I think I know how to save you.” Before any of us can ask how she bites down on the palm of her hand. And she starts walking to me. “Damn it!”

“What is wrong?”

“It healed already.”

“Hope what are you trying to do?” She gets that look on her face again.

“Josie I want you to know this isn’t how I wanted this to happen and later I want a redo on this.”

“Hope what are you talking about?” She bites down on her hand again this time leaning her head slightly back and holds it for a few more seconds. Then without warning she leans down and kisses me. 

I have been imagining kissing Hope Mikaelson since I was thirteen years old and I never imagined this. The kiss is both sweet and bitter. The bitter would be the taste of the blood as fills my mouth. I get what she is doing now. So when Hope pulls away instead of chasing her lips for another kiss like I want I swallow the blood.

“What the hell Hope? As happy as I am that you two finally figured your shit out is now really the time? And how does kissing my sister help…” The question dies on her lips as my bullet wound starts to heal.

“Hope? How did you know that would heal me?”

“Look at my arm there is a bullet hole, but no wound.” She is right. “I must be immune to Malivore or something. That is why I could remember Landon’s mom after she jumped into Malivore and why the bullet didn’t hurt me. So I figured my blood work.”

“Any idea why?”

“No. I don’t have a clue.” Lizzie interrupts us.

“Look I am glad that Josie is all better, but now we need to save the school.”

“What about Landon?” MG’s right Landon’s still in trouble. Hope needs to go save him.

“I’m not leaving y’all.”

“Oh for the love of Frodo. Just go save the hobbit. We can manage without you.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“What no! If you think I am letting you out of my sight after what you just put me through. You have lost your damn mind.” It is hard to remember that I was ever mad at her when she gets like this.

“Lizzie I will be fine. Hope won’t let anything happen to me. And even if it did. I have Hope’s blood in my system so I will just come back as a vampire.” I can see the defeat on her face. She knows I am not going to back down.

“Are you sure Josie?” Great now I have to convince Hope.

“If you think I am letting you go alone you have lost your mind.” A small smile breaks out on her face for a second.

“Come on then let’s go.”

“Wait. MG here take this.” I hand him the necklace Hope gave me. “You know what to do.”

“You still wear it?” Hope is clearly caught off guard by this.

“Of course I do. I almost never take it off.” This time a big smile appears on her face. And I return it with a soft smile.

“Hey, lovebirds, y’all have a hobbit to save.” Lizzie is right we have to go. Me and Hope head to the tunnel.

When we get there we find the artifact. And damn is it creepy. A tower of skulls with blood running from it like a fountain. While we are trying to figure out how to shut it down my dad appears.

“Josie! Hope! I am so glad y’all are ok. Were is Lizzie?”

“She is fine Dad. She and the others are going to take back the school as soon a we figure out how to shut this creepy thing down and get our magic back.” Dad runs his finger over three symbols and the blood stops flowing.

“Dr. Saltzman how did you know how to do that?”

“Another time. Let’s get back up there and help.”

“No Dad we are going to save Landon.”

“Both of you?”

“Yes, and if anyone gets shot with a mud bullet use the vials of my blood from the werewolf cure.”

“Wait. Mud bullets? And why Hope’s blood?”

“No time Dad. We got to go.”

It was an eight hour drive the Triad facility. As much as I wanted to talk to Hope about our ‘more’ conversation or about that kiss, but it didn’t feel like the right time. Also Hope was breaking every known traffic law in existence. We made it to Fort Valley in just under six hours. And the only reason the cops weren’t on our asses was the cloaking spell I cast.

We got to the Malivore pit just in time. Hope stopped the last artifact from going in the pit and to be honest it was hot. But we didn’t have time to celebrate stopping the end of the world because Landon was being attacked.

“Is that the Headless Horseman?”

“I think it is a Dullahan.” Hope raises and eyebrow at me. “What we were being attacked my mythological monsters. I did a little research.”

“Hey getting killed here. How do we kill this guy?”

“The head. We kill the head the body dies.”

“Well I’m looking right were his head should be and nothing.” Hope gets the Dullahan off of Landon. And I spot the head around his waist. I pulled the head off with a spell and tossed it to Hope who speared it with a piece of guard rail.

The joy of victory didn’t last. Clarke got up and threw the artifact in while we were fighting the Dullahan. I grabbed the bone wipe and used it to break the smug bastard’s neck.

“Damn that was hot.” Hope calling me hot made me blush.

“Ok did I miss something?”

“Sorry, Landon we need to talk, but right now Malivore is open.” I forgot that Hope and Landon hadn’t official broke up. That just makes everything awkward.

“We need to stop him before he reforms.”

“Reforms? Him?” Why do I feel like we are miss some info? Landon gets us up to speed with everything. How Malivore was formed and that he is Landon’s dad. I am too stunned to say anything. But, Hope has that look on her face again. But, this time I don’t like it.

*----SNAP----*

Landon falls to the ground after Hope snapped his neck. “Hope why did you do that?”

“Because he would have stopped me.”

“Stopped you from do what?” Hope pulls the phone out and sends a quick text to someone, but doesn’t answer my question. “Hope tell what is going on.”

“Josie I am so sorry. I wish it hadn’t taken me so long to figure out that I have feelings for you. I want you to know that if I had gotten that note all those years ago I would have told you I felt the same. I am sorry that our first kiss was because it was the only way to save you. I wish it could have been after our first date.”

“Hope you’re scaring me. Why are you talking like this? This sounds like a death bed confession.”

“Malivore doesn’t affect me because I am the loophole. I was born to kill it. So I have to jump into Malivore before it is a golem again. Don’t worry you won’t remember any of this. You won’t have to live with the pain.”

“No, this is bullshit. You were not born to sacrifice yourself to some mud monster. There is always another way. Lets just take a moment and think. Or go back to the school. Live to fight another day.”

“We don’t have time. I wish we did. I just figured out how to let people in. We were just starting something.” There are tears streaming down both of our faces.

“I won’t let you do this.”

“I know that is why I just texted your dad all the info he will need. It going to be ok. I love you.”

“Hope….”

*----SNAP----*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like that cliffhanger. Don't worry more chapters are to come. But it might be awhile. I got this fic. My "Memories of what never was" and another multichapter I am going to start writing next. I also I have to finish my "A Forever Love" series. And at least one long one-shot rewrite of the finale, but what i wanted to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. Josie's jealous remark to Hope about Lizzie being her new best friend made me wish that Hope had said something about that. And this fic was born. Also there is no way that Hope wouldn't have the Mikaelson clan looking for a way to stop the Merge.


End file.
